Unconscious
by ThatSarcasticGirl666
Summary: Albus seemed to be unconscious a lot around Scorpius Written for the Whos My Soulmate Challenge *SPOILERS FOR CURSED CHILD*


Since the Time-Travel Incident™ Albus and Scorpius have laid low. It was going pretty good. It helped that no one knew what happened and the wizarding world knows about Delphi. Words of hate were still tossed to the duo. The rumors of Scorpius' father had almost doubled.

The journey to seventh year was a little bumpy. There were times that each boy didn't want to do anything that day. But like always they ignored it and kept their heads high.

Then, in the middle of seventh year, Albus was hit with a bulger while watching Quidditch. Scorpius had to carry his unconscious friend the Hospital Wing. He updated Madame Pomfrey who healed Albus up and said that Albus wouldn't wake up yet. Something about the potion working better when the consumer was sleeping. Or in this case, unconscious.

It had been a week since that day and Scorpius was getting worried. Albus still hadn't woken up yet. He still went to class. After the classes he would sit with Albus, waiting for his friend to wake up. Scorpius felt lonely without Albus.

At the moment Scorpius sat next to Albus while doing his homework for Charms class when he heard a groan. He placed his parchment in his textbook and closed it. He turned to Albus. Albus shot up before he grabbed his head.

Scorpius panicked a bit, his arms flailing about. "Easy, don't sit up so fast!" he said as he pushed Albus down.

Once again Albus shot up and looked at Scorpius with wide eyes said, "I never expected that. Always thought you'd be a healer or something," and fell back to the world of unconsciousness.

Scorpius sat back in shock. Soulmates with Albus. _Huh,_ he thought, _thank you, Fate._ Scorpius had a minor, okay major, crush on his friend. He realized it when Albus hadn't existed in that one reality. He shuddered at the thought of it.

He stood up and went to Madame Pomfrey's office. "Ma'am, Albus woke up and went unconscious again," he informed her.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," she said and went to check on Albus. "You must care deeply for Mr. Potter if you are willing to stay here every day after classes to stay with him."

Scorpius felt his face heat up. "Yeah," he said, rubbing his neck. "I guess I do."

Madame Pomfrey hummed and busied herself with Albus. "Mr. Potter will be fine. He just needs a little more time."

Scorpius sighed in relief.

"You should tell him," she said.

Scorpius rapidly shook his head. "Not going to ruin our friendship, Ma'ma."

"Not even for a chance with your soulmate?"

Scorpius wondered how she knew. He looked down as his face heated up once again.

Once Madame Pomfrey left Scorpius held Albus' hand. His mind was muddled with Madame Pomfrey's words. He should give it a chance.

Albus had woken up a few hours later. Scorpius decided to leave the soulmate talk for later.

Bad idea. Turns out Albus didn't remember anything after the bulger. Not good for Scorpius. It's not like he can go up to his friend and say, 'Hey, so you remember when you were knocked out for a week? Well, you woke up a few hours before you regained full consciousness and said my soul words and I said yours.'

So Scorpius stayed silent. Not the best move. In his silence, he had subconsciously distanced himself. Once again, not a good idea.

One day, out of the blue, Albus sprung out of his chair and started to hound Scorpius, who just walked into the common room.

"Why are you avoiding me? Did Rose finally say yes? Was it something I-" Albus abruptly cut off when he tripped over the carpet and hit his head of the armrest of the chair he was in. Somehow it knocked him out.

Scorpius sighed and picked him up. He laid Albus on the couch. He got an ice pack, placed it on Albus' head, and sat on the floor, leaning on the foot of the couch. His stomach turned at the thought of telling Albus. It had to be done, though.

"What am I going to do about you," He muttered. He leaned his head back before opening his bag and started to do his homework. His mind wasn't letting him concentrate at all.

Scorpius was broken out of his inner turmoil when something touched his head. He jumped up on his feet, turning to Albus who was trying to get up.

"Easy, don't sit up too fast!" was the first thing that left his mouth.

"I never expected that. Always thought you'd be a healer or something," Albus said. Scorpius stilled.

"You aren't going to slump into unconsciousness again right?" He asked.

"Nah. So I said your words?" Albus asked.

"Second time already," Scorpius murmured. "Yes," He said louder.

"Second time?" Albus asked as Scorpius moved to sit next to him.

"Yeah." Scorpius tried his best to mask the embarrassment.

"When?," Albus trailed, "Oh, During the week I was in a coma."

Scorpius nodded, looking straight ahead, not trusting his voice. So many thoughts ran through his mind. What did he think? Would Albus reject him? Would- Oh. That's what Albus' lips felt like.

He was too deep in his thoughts to notice that Albus had leaned in and kissed him. Their lips moved together slowly. It was almost timid. Once they go the hang of it, it got heated. Real fast.

Soon Scorpius was on his back with Albus on top of him. Scorpius had his hands under Albus' robes and shirt. He ran his hands up and down Albus' back. Albus had his forearms on either side of his head. Arousal engulfed Scorpius. This must be the feeling other people had described.

Albus pulled back to kiss down Scorpius' neck and top of his collarbone that peeked out from his shirt. Scorpius reveled in the feeling. He never felt better.

Before it got too far, Scorpius spoke, "Albus, as happy as I am right now, we should probably-ah," Albus ran his teeth down a particularly sensitive part of his neck, " -slow down a bit."

Albus pulled back to look at him. "Maybe you're right."

Scorpius pushed himself to where his head was resting against the armrest. Albus laid his head on Scorpius' chest. Scorpius wound his arms around Albus. He closed his eyes.

As he fell asleep, he knew that Madame Pomfrey was right. Telling Albus was the best thing to do.


End file.
